The Devil's Dance: Promises
by KisakiHayashi
Summary: OC story. Brothers Akira and Haru Takashi are having a small problem, hopefully it will be fixed up with some ROMANCE. 3 Contains yaoi (boy x boy) and brother content. Rated M to be safe, not really too bad. D ((Hopefully I can make a more improved one in the future, HNNG. Putting 'in progress' just in case.))


**The Devil's Dance Mini Story: Promises**  
**Akira x Haru**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (boy x boy) and brother x brother content. Don't like, then do not proceed. You have been warned ... ~**

**Buuut, for all my dear yaoi fans out there, please, continue. ouo~ I don't care how hurtful your words are, criticize me! xD It would help so much. 3**

**P.S. This is my first time writing my OC stuff to the public, so bear with me. ; A ;**

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Promises

It was July sixth, the night before brothers Akira and Haru Takashi would be separated. These two brothers worked for an angel hunting facility, Akuma No Rūru. Akira had been requested to go on a mission, which would take a month. He wouldn't have minded too much in general, but the fact that these two brothers were in love, and they barely got to see each other as it is because of all the missions each went on, it was hard to say yes this time.

When Haru heard the news, he broke down in tears. One week - he didn't like it, but he could handle it. One month - just the thought of it made the tears flow even more.

After Haru had confessed his love for his older brother, they suddenly didn't see each other as much. Yet Akira didn't reject him. And now, with that month apart, their relationship would be gone forever. They probably wouldn't see each other much, maybe once every couple of months, and Akira would surely move on and find a pretty girl.

So the current position was, Haru was buried in a mound of blankets and pillows on the bed, throwing a fit like a child, and Akira was trying to convince him that everything would be alright.

"B-But ... You promised that we would finally get our time together!" Haru exclaimed. "We both had time off from our missions for the next few weeks, so you said we go o-on a few dates!" A few more tears trailed down his face.

"Look, I'm sorry, but ... you know the main office. They will make you regret it if you don't do what they say." Akira placed a hand on his younger brother's head, trying to calm him down.

"That's no excuse!" Haru slapped Akira's hand away quickly. _Dammit! I just did it again didn't I? ... Now we won't say anything to each other the whole time he's gone ..._ Usually, whenever they got in a fight before a trip, they would ignore each other the whole time. And yet when Akira got back, he would brag about his cute girlfriend, her being all 'text and call every minute of every hour, seeing if he was okay,' sending little love letters in the mail and such.

Haru sometimes wondered if that's all his brother cared about. Being popular with girls, and being popular with basically everyone else for being popular with girls ...

"Haruka-kun ..." Akira looked down at his brother with those stunning crimson eyes, staring into the other boy's pink ones. Haru was about to yell about how he cannot call him that, until he noticed a sudden saddened look on his older brother's face. Haru had to look to the side. Yes, they hurt each other with both words and actions often, but yet it seemed Haru inflicted these mental and physical wounds upon his brother more often. He never really thought about that before ...

"I-I'm sorry ... I-It's just that .. whenever you leave, all these things go through my mind and I can't concentrate ... All I can do is worry about you all day, see if you're safe, know who you're with ... It just annoys me so much!"

Haru heard a slight laugh escape from his older brother.

"Wh-What?!"

"Hehe, sorry ... You ... You really think about me that much, hnn?" A small smile formed at the sides of Akira's lips.

"Y ... Yes, of course ... B-But why do you care?! You have your _perfect! Fake! Girlfriend!_" Haru started pouting again.

Akira smiled wider. "You're a smart kid, I was hoping you would get the hint by now ..." Akira sighed and shrugged. "The only reason I never contact you after fights is because I'm always hoping you'll make the first move and act like I always say 'she' does. And now, you finally did.~ But in person."

Haru's eyes widen and he paused. "You .. you," He released a shaky sigh. "you idiot ..."

"I know, and I'm sorry ... But, are we okay now?" Akira lifted his brother's chin up with one hand, and wiped the soft, black and greyish bangs out of Haru's face with the other one.

Haru smiled, loving the feeling that they got over this so quickly. "Hmm ... well, how can I be so sure as to believe you? I think you'll have to prove it to me ..."

Akira smirked slightly, completely loving, and agreeing to the idea. "Well, alright then. But remember, you asked for it.~"

*~~~Timeskip.~ Hehe, you get no smexehness yet. But I promise you, it will come. :D~~~*

Haru slowly opened his eyes, only to see Akira staring straight at him, smirking.

"WH-WH-WHAT THE HE- AKIRA-NII-SAN! D-Don't do that ...!"

Akira laughed. "But, I can't help it. You're just too beautiful.~"

"A-AND! Don't say things like that!"

"Hnn, but that isn't fair.~" Akira pulled Haru closer, wrapping both of his arms around him.

Haru scoffed, then mumbled. "N-Nii-san ... you know .. When I said prove it, I meant just like, like a kiss or something .. not ... that." Haru blushed.

"Are you complaining? You never even tried to stop me.~"

"W-Well ..." Haru turned even more red. "J-Just shut up!" Haru quickly moved his head up a bit, kissing his brother.

After pulling away, Akira got a sudden serious look, which surprised Haru. "When I get back, I'm not going to take even a one day mission for the whole month ... No matter what my consequences."

"Whaa ... r-really?" Haru looked shocked but touched at the same time. "D-Do- ... Y-You promise, right?"

"I promise ... and I'll keep it this time." Akira kissed Haru on the forehead, before pulling him into his chest.

**=u= ... I had to keep tweaking it, because if I paste too many words on my Word Processor at a time, it will shut down and I lose all of my work. So I gave up and just did it on WordPad, which kinda' sucks because it doesn't have spell check or anything like that ... ANYWAY. R and R? Thank you for viewing.~ **


End file.
